vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Borg
|-|Borg Collective= |-|Borg Drone= |-|Borg Probe= |-|Borg Scout Ship= |-|Borg Sphere= |-|Borg Cube= |-|Borg Tactical Cube= |-|Borg Type 03= |-|Borg Queen's Vessel= |-|Unicomplex= Summary The Borg were a pseudo-species of cybernetic beings, or cyborgs, from the Delta Quadrant. No single individual truly existed within the Borg Collective (with the exception of the Borg Queen), as all Borg were linked into a hive mind. Their ultimate goal was the attainment of 'perfection' through the forcible assimilation of diverse sentient species, technologies, and knowledge. As a result, the Borg were among the most powerful and feared entities in the galaxy, without really being a true species at all. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies. 9-B, far higher | Low 5-B Name: ''' The Borg, Borg Collective, "Bionic zombies" '''Origin: Star Trek (TNG, Voyager, First Contact) Gender: Both (Made up of at the very least trillions of humanoid species) Age: At least 200,000 years old Classification: Assimilated cyborgs, Collective consciousness, Hive Mind, Galactic Conquerors Population: Trillions Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 & 6), Cyborgization (Partial), Cloning, Technology Manipulation, Hacking, Energy Manipulation, Mind Control and Telepathy (In the Collective), Nanotechnology, Flight, Spaceflight, Status Effect Inducement, Assimilation of Technology and Lifeformes, Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation, Weather Manipulation, Lasers, Time Travel, Regeneration, Healing, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Absorption, Energy Draining (Borg missile), Torpedoes, Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Information Analysis, Genius Intelligence, Resistance to and radiation Attack Potency: Varies. Wall level, far higher with plasma weaponry | Small Planet level (Far superior to the USS Enterprise-D. Every Starfleet encounter with a single cube resulted in heavy losses with one cube being capable of destroying several federation ships in a matter of minutes) Speed: Normal Human | Massively FTL+ (The Borg ships are capable of transwarp travel, which exceeds even traditional warp drive limits) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 5+ | Unknown Striking Strength: Varies. Wall Class | At least Moon Class, likely higher Durability: Varies. Wall level, far higher with forcefields (They can eventually adapt to any attacks) | Small Planet level (Able to take several attacks of the USS Enterprise-D, which could only inflict damage to approximately 20% of the Borg vessel), far higher with forcefields (Can adapt to enemy weaponry in a very short time) Stamina: Superhuman+ (Borg drones have to periodically regenerate in specially fitted alcoves for a few hours to maintain their functions. But if necessary a drone can go without regeneration for at least two hundred hours. They furthermore don't need food to survive, since their implants can synthesize organic molecules) Range: Several thousand kilometers via tractor beams, 40.000 km transporter and weapons effective range, Galactic with there transwarp hub, Transgalactic within the hive mind Standard Equipment: Assimilation tubule, Alcoves, Several Implants, Exo-plating, Extraction tubule, Forced plasma beam, Proximity transceiver, Vocal subprocessor, Starships, Space stations, shuttles, probes, Transwarp hubs, The Unicomplex Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius (The Borg have the collective intelligence of all assimilated species and can develop technology within the Collective in order to overcome obstacles to its goals. The Borg have assimilated at least 10026 species, going by species designations) Industrial Capacity: Assimilated a quarter of the galaxy and can dispatch vessels throughout the galaxy via transwarp conduits. Weaknesses: Neurolytic pathogen (accidentally assimilated by the Borg Queen in 2378, it heavily crippled the Collective), Kinetic force (Has proven to be far more effective than energy weapons), The Borg are still dependent on their organic parts (Making biological weapons useful to some extent), Isolation (Can lead to the disconnection of a drone) Feats and Information: Since the Borg began spreading out across the Delta Quadrant, they have encountered and assimilated members from over 10,000 civilizations. The Collective is made out of at least 50 trillion drones. A Borg cube is normally equipped with 130,000 drones Borg cubes were highly decentralized in structure with no specific bridge, living quarters or engineering sections. All vital systems were spread throughout the ship, which, along with the presence of a regenerative hull, made it highly resistant to damage and system failures. The exoskeleton of a single limb could withstand a power surge of five million gigawatts. They can see everything within the EM spectrum, as well as view the nanoscale, the size of molecules, analyze every facet and dimension of any object in perfect detail, and save perfect representations of those objects in physical memory. A drone's eyepiece was furthermore capable of directly observing the geometry of multi-dimensional space-time. At the Battle of Wolf 359 in 2367, an armada of forty Starfleet ships was assembled to stop a cube; thirty nine of those ships were lost in a matter of minutes. Dozens more were destroyed stopping another cube in the incursion of 2373. The Borg typically operated in an atmosphere with a constant temperature of 39.1 °C (102.38 °F), 92% relative humidity, an atmospheric pressure of approximately 102 kPa, and trace amounts of tetryon particles. Key: Borg Drone | Borg Cube Gallery File:Borg-symbol.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Star Trek Category:Races Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Hackers Category:Portal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Technology Users Category:Weather Users Category:Healers Category:Adaptation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Technopaths Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Matter Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Geniuses Category:Time Travelers Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5